The Orange Dragon
by BlankFoxDevil
Summary: Dragons are legendary beings of great power. Naruto Uzumaki was born blessed with the power of a Dragon, but circumstances have forced him to live a life of fear. With a little help from others, Naruto will strive to reach the heights of the Great Dragons of the past. NaruHarem. OP Naruto eventually. Not your typical Naruto DXD Crossover Story.


**Yo! First fanfic I've ever wrote on here. I can promise you that this is not going to be the typical High School DXD fanfic. I think that I might go off track by a lot when compared to canon but that's why it's called fanfiction right. Anyways, if you're not really interested in reading this, then feel free to leave. But to the ones who are interested then I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter One**

Naruto Uzumaki woke up sore and annoyed. The reason why? Well he was sore because he spent most of the previous night training and he was annoyed because he currently had to face the fact that he had to go to school and the sun was also shining directly on his face.

After going through the morning rituals that all normal people do, Naruto put on the Kuoh Academy uniform which consisted of a white short sleeved button down shirt which he left unbuttoned, underneath that he wore an orange t-shirt, and the regular black pants. For the shoes he put on his worn out pair of orange converses.

Grabbing a piece of bread on his way out, he made his way to school. The trip to school was a quiet affair, after all his tenant never woke up until it was in the middle of the day unless he was involved in troubling situations. Naruto was fine with that, he needed some peace and quiet once in a while to think a lot of stuff through. Like what he was going to do about the dark energy that he could sense around the school. It wasn't causing any trouble at the moment so he guessed that he wouldn't have to do anything for now. The more pressing issue was that if he could sense them, then they could probably sense him too and that was a problem. He was trying to lay low at the moment.

In his own honest opinion about himself, he wasn't quite ready to start socializing further with other supernatural beings. Oh did he forget to mention? Well Naruto was what you would call a half-blood. A half-blood of what exactly? Well both of his parents, god bless their souls, from what he knew were humans but due to the tenant sealed in him he was also half dragon. Although that might soon change since his tenant was still in the process of altering his DNA to making him a full blooded dragon. Pretty cool right! But until his tenant finished with altering his DNA then Naruto's power was limited. After all, there was only so much that a human body could take. He wasn't sure that he could take on a devil or a fallen angel without potentially getting mortally wounded although his tenant would say otherwise.

Moving on from that depressing thought about his current weakness, Naruto found himself standing in front of the gates of Kuoh Academy. It was an all-girls school in the past but had been turned into a co-ed school for whatever reason that Naruto could care less about. Anyways, he made it to class just as the bell rang as per the usual. He took a seat in the back which was next to the windows. Obviously the best seat in class if anime was anything to go by. Not long after, hell- oops sorry, classes started.

Midway into school hours and Naruto was already bored. Lessons weren't all that hard if you had photographic memory. It was both a gift as it was a curse. A gift since Naruto didn't have to study all that hard, and a curse since that gift made school life an absolute bore. At the moment, Naruto was just doodling on paper until he heard the bell signaling lunch ring. After another ten minutes, it was finally lunch. After packing his bags, Naruto made his way out of class. Although he experienced it every school day, Naruto still wasn't used to the stares that he got from people. For the females it was a look of lust while the males had a look of jealousy on their faces. It was both flattering and very embarrassing. So Naruto just put on a smile on his face and quickly made his way through the halls. Soon enough he found himself on the roof. His favorite part in the whole school. Maybe it was just the dragon in him, but he liked places that were high up. It gave him a sense of freedom and peace.

That peace however was broken when he felt someone staring at him. He looked around to see where the stare was coming from and caught a glimpse of red before the curtains in the room of the building drew shut. Naruto was starting to get worried. Was he going to be discovered already? After all, that's one of the places where the dark energy was strongest.

Back in class and Naruto once again found himself zoning out. Unconsciously he managed to access his mindscape where a certain reptile resided. Naruto's mindscape was paradise on Earth if he did say so himself. It was filled with forests, mountains, waterfalls, and large plain fields. Basically everything nature had to offer. Deciding to make the best of it, he called out to his tenant.

"Kurama!" Naruto shouted into the air. He tapped his feet as he waited a couple of seconds for the dragon to show up. Soon enough, a large shadow was cast over him accompanied with a large crashing sound.

"Hatchling." Kurama greeted in a booming baritone voice with a tilt of his head. "What brings you in here?"

"Oh nothing really. Just escaping my boredom in class again." Naruto stated while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Kurama merely gave him an amused stare in reply.

"Anyways, how's the altering going? You nearly done yet?" Naruto asked with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm nearly done, just give me a few more days hatchling." Kurama replied. Kurama had noticed the worried expression on Naruto's face when he asked the question and the relieved sigh he released when his question was answered.

"Hatchling, I told you that you have absolutely nothing to worry about at the moment. It doesn't matter if you get discovered, you're more than strong enough to handle anything they throw at you if the situation arises." Kurama lectured in a stern tone.

"I know that, but I just want to be prepared for anything since being unprepared can lead to your death." Naruto muttered with a dark look in his eyes. Kurama sighed at that, he knew of Naruto's difficult past, it wasn't one that he wished on anybody.

"I can't argue against that logic hatchling. Anyway, why don't you head back outside, class is about to end."

Naruto nodded at that and left his mindscape.

"Akeno, do you know who the blonde boy on the rooftop is?" Rias Gremory asked her [Queen].

"Ara ara, Buchou, you don't know the famous Naruto Uzumaki?" Akeno Himejima asked mischievously to her [King]. Rias simply shook her head in reply.

"I'm disappointed that you don't know the dream guy of every girl in this school Buchou. On the other hand why the sudden interest? Does our beloved King have a crush?" Akeno asked while giggling like the schoolgirl that she was.

"It's not that. I just have a feeling about him." Rias stated. "Anyways Akeno, prepare for tonight, it's time we take action."

School was over and therefore Naruto could finally escape to his number one happy place. How he loved his private forest. It wasn't really his per say, but nobody else ever came in here so he had claimed ownership. This was where he trained. Putting his bag down in the small hut that he had built, Naruto changed into his workout clothes. This consisted of a tight short sleeved orange shirt (What can he say, Naruto loved orange) and shorts. He kept his shoes on since he didn't really have another pair. At the moment, Naruto didn't really have access to his almighty draconic powers, so he would just have to make do with the physical enhancements that being half dragon granted him. Increased base speed, strength, reflexes, and all sorts of things. So increasing those things were top priority since there wasn't any other priority besides that. He had already mastered his fighting style so that wasn't an issue.

After changing, Naruto started his workouts. He started by running one hundred laps near the outskirts of the forest to work up a sweat. Then he picked up rocks and placed them on his back before he started doing pushups. A thousand of them to be exact.

 **-Many exercises later-**

Naruto was soaked. One look at him and people would think that he had gone for a swim. Regardless of that though, one look at him and people could clearly see the hard work that he put in. A 6'0 frame that looked like it had been chiseled from marble. A body that could probably compete with the bodies of Gods that are usually seen in pictures. A result of blood, sweat, and tears.

Looking at the sky above him, he saw that it was already evening. It was time to head back and rest. After a bath in a nearby river and a change of clothes, Naruto made his way home to his apartment. Passing by the park on his way home, Naruto started to sense something. Light energy. That was unusual, he never sensed light energy in Kuoh before, so of course he went to check it out.

Making his way into the park, he saw a barrier in front of him which made him stop right in front of it. Poking his hand through it experimentally and seeing that nothing had happened, he shrugged and walked right through it. Making his way further into the place where he had sensed the light energy, he soon found the source of it. A female fallen angel with a pair of black feathered wings. Naruto had to admit that the woman was hot. Like super-hot. She had black hair, violet eyes, a slender body, and a large bust. Naruto although not a pervert (he says) couldn't help but appreciate what the woman was showcasing in her current attire which consisted of a black, strap-like objects resembling leather around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. If Naruto was a regular man, he would've been sent flying back with a nosebleed. Since he was of draconic blood, he simply had a small blush on his cheeks.

Seeing the woman form a light spear, Naruto prepared to move to intercept. But one look at the woman's target and things just got complicated. He recognized Issei Hyoudou, one of the three perverts of Kuoh Academy. The boy also couldn't keep a secret so just swooping in saving him wouldn't work since that would ruin his cover. Guess there was only one choice available.

Faster than what the normal human eye could see, Naruto made his way behind Issei and knocked him out with a swift chop to the neck. The fallen angel looked up with wide eyes at this new unexpected development. She never sensed the boy standing in front of her coming, even the barrier she set up didn't warn her of his arrival.

"Yo." Naruto casually greeted. The fallen angel was too shocked to reply.

"I'm not really into killing so why don't we just try and talk this out." Naruto said with a grin on his face although inside he was rather nervous. Was he actually strong enough to fight the fallen angel if a fight broke out. No time for doubts now Naruto.

The fallen angel snapped out of her shock and stared at the boy with a suspicious look. "Who are you?" The fallen angel asked cautiously as she could sense a type of energy emanating from the boy.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied with an easy going grin. Now that she could actually focus on the boy, he was actually pretty god (not a typo) looking. Spiky blond hair and a well-defined face and muscles that looked as if it had been chiselled by the greatest sculptors in Greece. Basically the looks of a God. The fallen angel couldn't help but blush.

"Now right back at you. Who are you?" Naruto asked back.

Regaining her composure, the fallen angel answered. "My name is Raynare. Not that you would live long enough for it to be important." The now revealed Raynare stated in a haughty tone while giving Naruto a dismissive look, although she still remained cautious about whatever tricks the blond may pull.

Naruto grew a bit irritated as a bit of his pride came out when the woman dismissed him so casually. Dragons were creatures of pride after all.

"Tell you what. Since you seem to think low of me I'll cut you a deal." Naruto stated in a calm tone. Raynare looked intrigued by what the blond had said if the raised eyebrow was anything to go by. Seeing the look of interest being shown by the raven haired woman, Naruto continued on.

"Since you don't seem like a person who would rather settle things peacefully, we're probably gonna end up in a fight. If you win, you can do whatever you want with me. If I win, I can do whatever I want with you." Naruto stated with a grin.

Raynare looked at Naruto with a savage grin. There was no way she would lose this deal, after all, she was one of the strongest of her generation. Whatever the boy was, she was sure she could handle it. Besides, she could have the boy as her slave when she one, and she could think of a couple of things she would have him do. Just thinking about it made her lick her lips in anticipation.

"You've got yourself a deal blondie. Let's see what you've got!" Raynare shouted out with gleaming eyes before she got into her fighting position.

"Game on!"

 **A/N**

 **If you've got any questions on the chapter, feel free to post it in the review sections and I'll probably answer them in the next chapter. I guess that's all for now. See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
